Four love stories
by L-oeil-de-faucon
Summary: Romance. Cette fic réunit deux petits alchimistes blonds, une mécanicienne chevronnée, une princesse de Xing, un prince héritier et son fidèle garde du corps ninja, un colonel alchimiste dragueur et une lieutenante fidèle. Merci encore d'être avec moi. Royai et Edwin en force dans cette fic. Al/May, Lin/Ranfan. Bonne lecture!
1. Explications

**Bonjour! Merci d'être avec moi pour cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **En fait, je fais une série de mini-histoires un peu plus longues que des drabbles, et je vais procéder de la sorte :**

 **12 Chapitres pour 3 sur chaque couple. Pour chaque couple il y aura la phase "doutes", où les héros commenceront à se poser des questions quand à leurs sentiments pour l'autre, la phase "réponses" où ils prendront conscience de leur amour, et un troisième phase surprise... Même si vous vous en doutez!**

 **DOUTES**

 **1-Ed x Winry**

 **2-Roy x Riza**

 **3-Al x May**

 **4-Lin x Ranfan**

 **REPONSES**

 **5-Ed x Winry**

 **6-Roy x Riza**

 **7-Al x May**

 **8-Lin x Ranfan**

 **PHASE SURPRISE...**

 **9-Edward x Winry**

 **10-Roy x Riza**

 **11-Alphonse x May**

 **12-Lin x Ranfan**

 **Voilà! En tout cas, merci de lire cette histoire! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews bien entendu les bienvenues! ^^ Amusez-vous bien!**


	2. Première Etincelle : Edward x Winry

-Eeeeed? Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que vous avez encore fait ?!

-...

-Tu débarques sans gêne, et ton auto-mail est tout cassé! Excuse-toi!

-Pardon...

-TU RIGOLES? TU N'ES PAS DU TOUT SINCÈRE!

Edward s'avança vers Winry

-Écoute, Winry, je...

-Je ne veux rien savoir! Moi... Je... Vous ne me dites jamais rien... C'est que je m'inquiète... Moi...

Des larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues.

-Winry...

-Aaah...

-Winry, ne pleure pas. Je suis sincèrement désolé...

Il hésita un instant. Il avança sa main, puis se ravisa, la recula puis changea encore d'avis et posa finalement sa main sur l'épaule de Winry.

-On ne te dit rien pour q ue justement tu ne t'inquiètes pas.

-... Hein ?

-Mais je ne pensais pas que cette attitude te blessait. Pardon! Vraiment!

-Ed...

Elle lui caressa la joue.

-Ca va déjà mieux. Car tu es là, Ed. Mais... Ne risquez pas votre vie inutilement, d'accord ?

-Oui, promis!

Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi inquiète ? Elle tenait tant que ça à eux, et surtout... à _lui ?_


	3. Première Etincelle : Roy x Riza

Ce matin-là, le bureau du colonel était plutôt calme. En effet, Riza était allée rendre un rapport, et il avait profité de cet instant de répit pour dormir un peu. Il rêvait déjà de serveuses sexy en minijupes, et de...

-COLONEL!

BLAM!

-HEIN?

Sans comprendre, Roy Mustang s'était retrouvé par terre. Évidemment, Riza Hawkeye était revenue (déjà!) et l'avait vu dormir. Elle avait d'abord crié pour le réveiller, puis avait tiré une balle juste à côté de lui. La cartouche traînait sur sa chaise. Surpris, il était tombé à la renverse. Voilà pourquoi il était à présent étalé sur le sol...

-Colonel! Vous aussi vous avez un rapport à rendre je vous rappelle! En fait non, je dois ajouter à la liste les 8 autres entassés sur votre bureau! Ah! Vraiment...! Vous passez votre journée à...

Elle se tut. Il s'était relevé et s'était rapproché d'elle, de sorte qu'il était pratiquement collé à elle.

-...Bah colonel! Au lieu de me regarder en riant bêtement, vous feriez mieux de rédiger ces rapports sur-le-champ!

-Je ne ris pas...

Il était sincère.

-Je vous regarde juste.

Elle leva les yeux. Elle voyait le visage du colonel à contre-jour, de sorte qu'elle devait plisser les yeux pour le voir.

Le colonel regarda encore le visage de son lieutenant illuminé par le soleil; et il contempla longuement ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau, ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres... "Vraiment," pensa-t-il, "c'est bien la première fois que je vois son visage aussi bien... Et honnêtement, je ne vois aucun défaut sur ce visage si joli... Elle est vraiment très..." "...Belle?"

Il se surprit à la trouver belle. "Comment ça se fait ?"

Les deux rougirent. En effet Riza aussi était gênée par le fait qu'il soit si près.

Alors qu'ils se remirent, un peu calmés, au travail, ils pensèrent exactement à la même chose en même temps :

"Ce que j'ai ressenti était étrange..."


	4. Première Etincelle : Alphonse x May

Alphonse était déjà parti à Xing, pour apprendre l'élixirologie aux côtés de May. Or, ce jour-ci, son séjour s'achevait. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer en train; elle l'avait accompagné à la gare.

-Bon, au revoir May! Et merci pour tout ce que tu m'as appris! J'ai compris deux-trois trucs qui m'aideront beaucoup! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'expliquer! Et...

Il s'interrompit en la voyant fondre en larmes.

-May...

-Mon prince Aaalphooonse!

-...May... Ne pleure... Pas...

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-...

-... Je reviendrai, May. Promis.

-... Vous allez me manquer, prince...

-May... Je pense qu'il serait tant que tu me tutoies, non ?

-...

-Allez, je dois y aller. A bientôt May!

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Il lui avait souri et était monté dans le train. Mais déjà, il regrettait. Le train n'était pas parti qu'elle lui manquait déjà. Pris d'une soudaine envie de la prendre dans ses bras, il sortit en courant du wagon.

-May!

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, effondrée, sur le quai. Il courut et la serra fort.

-Mon prince Alphonse...

-May, ne pleure plus!

Pourquoi, à peine dans le train, était-il déjà triste à l'idée de partir loin d'elle ? Il se dit aussi que leur "au revoir" s'était passé un peu trop bien. Pour deux amis qui ne pourront se revoir avant quelque temps, toujours loin, un grand sourire n'était peut-être pas très adapté. De plus, il venait à peine de retrouver ce corps avec lequel il pouvait pleurer, car cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, et ça lui manquait. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin cette chance, pourquoi ne pas la saisir ?

Il resserra son étreinte et se mit à son tour à pleurer.

-May...

Ils avaient fini de pleurer, lorsque Alphonse se rendit compte que le train était parti.

Il dit en rigolant :

-Quel dommage! Je vais devoir rester ici quelque temps alors!

May lui sourit.

Pourquoi ce sourire lui réchauffait-il tellement le coeur ? Il n'était quand même pas amoureux d'elle ? Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. "Mais non, enfin! Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi ! Si je la désire, cette fillette, c'est que je suis un vieux pervers!"

Il repensa, au passage, à des connaissances dont le père était tombé amoureux de la mère qui avait 10 ans de moins que lui, et ce couple vécut un amour sincère jusqu'au bout...

Il ne fit cependant pas le lien évident.


	5. Première Etincelle : Lin x Ranfan

-Aidez-moi! Au secours! Quelqu'un! Vite!

Lin Yao était très malade ce jour-là. En fait, il s'était tout simplement écroulé aux pieds de Lan Fan. Elle s'était mise à paniquer. Un membre du clan Yao arriva.

-Un problème ? OH MON DIEU, MAIS IL EST BRÛLANT!

D'autres personnes arrivèrent. Ils portèrent Lin sur un lit.

-Prince... murmura Ranfan pour elle-même.

Les personnes allèrent chercher un médecin.

-Ran... Fan...

-PRINCE UN SOUCI? TENEZ BON UN MEDECIN ARRIVE! JE PEUX FAIRE CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE FASSE! AVEZ-VOUS BESOIN DE QUEL...

-Tu es hystérique...

-... Hein ?

-Et si je t'ordonnais...

-OUI TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ PRINCE!

-Je ne t'ai même pas dit...

-MAIS JE SUIS A VOS ORDRES JE VOUS SUIS DÉVOUÉE J'ACCEPTE L'ORDRE A L'AVANCE!

-Bon, c'est comme tu veux... Mon ordre est : "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Repose-toi."

-... Mais je ne peux vraiment rien faire ? Je peux vous apporter à manger ou...

-Je n'ai pas faim. Exécute mon ordre.

-Bon.

Le médecin arriva.

-Ah monsieur docteur, vous pouvez m'apporter de la bouffe ? J'ai faim!

-Oui...

-PRINCE! Vous m'aviez dit que...

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.

Il lui sourit.

-Mais... ... Bon à vos ordres.

-Merci!

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait 40° de fièvre. Mais il lui avait cependant demandé de ne pas s'inquiéter. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à exécuter cet ordre ? Elle n'était peut-être pas si dévouée que ça... Ou alors ce sentiment était plus fort que le dévouement ? Elle se le demandait...


	6. Artifices : Edward x Winry

Ed et Al arrivèrent à Resembool. La cause: en deux mots: auto-mail, cassé. Les conséquences: en deux mots: clé, molette.

A leur arrivée, Den ne vint pas aboyer. Bizarre. Mais, à peine étaient-ils arrivés dans le jardin que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Winry. Celle-ci s'exclama:

-Edward! Alphonse! Vous êtes rentrés!

-Salut Winry! s'exclama Al, enthousiaste.

Ed, lui, resta en retrait.

-Alors Edward, on dit pas bonjour ?

-Salut... Qu'est-ce que tu foutais derrière la porte?

-Je guettais votre venue! Je m'inquiétais beaucoup, tu sais! En plus, vous savez que...

-OK, OK, j'ai compris, ça va, merci.

-... Mais entrez, entrez, vous êtes chez vous!

Ils entrèrent dans la bicoque et posèrent leurs valises. Elle leur prépara du chocolat chaud lorsqu'Edward demanda:

-Où sont Mamie et Den? Je ne les ai pas vus...

-Mamie est sortie en ville avec Den.

-Ah oui? C'est pas dans son habitude de sortir...

-Elle disait partir en quête de bel homme! Haha!

-Ha, ha, ha... c'est pas drôle. En fait, si on venait te voir, c'est que... (il inspira et expira, et prit son temps en déclarant prudemment:) ... Mon auto-mail est pété.

A sa grande surprise, Winry dit simplement:

-Oh là là, mais c'est quoi le genre de vie que vous avez tous les deux... Bon, je vais te réparer ça.

Ils terminèrent leurs tasses (sauf Ed qui s'était arrangé pour tout verser dans une plante en pot) et Winry monta à l'atelier. Les deux frères la rejoignirent et Winry, farfouillant dans les placards et autres, trouva finalement une boîte contenant un auto-mail parfait. Elle lança le bras métallique sur lit lit où s'était installé Ed.

-Voilà, je l'avais préparé à l'avance, en prévision. Il n'y a qu'à reconnecter les nerfs.

S'enchaîna l'opération. Puis, ayant retrouvé l'usage de son bras droit, Edward remit son haut. Cela fait, il se tourna vers Winry.

-Merci. Bien, maintenant... Dis-moi où est Winry.

Alphonse regarda son frère comme s'il était atteint fortement d'une maladie mentale grave et la mécanicienne rit nerveusement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Edward?! Je suis là!

-Te fous pas de moi. Tu n'es pas Winry, Envy.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé? Enfin Edward, c'est moi Winry! T'as bu quoi?

-Faux. Déjà, Mamie Pinako ne sort jamais. Elle déteste la ville. Et quand elle parle de mecs bien, Winry s'indigne toujours, et lui répète qu'elle a passé l'âge. En tout cas jamais Winry n'en rirait. Quand elle guette notre arrivée, Winry s'assied sur sa chaise dans sa chambre, pas derrière la porte. Winry sait que le lait n'est pas mon meilleur ami, elle ne m'en sert jamais. Si elle le fait, elle glisse toujours une remarque de type "alors Ed c'est bon le lait" mais ne fait jamais comme si de rien n'était. Elle m'appelle toujours Ed, c'est rare qu'elle dise Edward. Et elle m'engueule à chaque fois que je pète mon auto-mail, elle m'assaille de coups de clé à molette. Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est qu'une clé à molette? Ce n'est pas le style à sortir l'auto-mail d'un carton et de le jeter vulgairement sur un lit, elle y fait toujours hyper gaffe. Demandes-tu d'autres preuves, Homonculus? ... Donc, tu mets Pinako Winry et Den je ne sais où, tu prends l'apparence de Winry et tu mens? Tu... TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI?!

En disant cela, il avait joint ses mains et très vite une masse de pierre apparut autour de Winry et se referma dessus. Lorsque ce ne fut plus qu'un amas de gravas, Ed distingua le métamorphe avec ses cheveux remettre son nez en place en disant:

-Tu vas me le payer, nabot...

-Ouais c'est ça!

Ed projetait l'Homonculus dans tous les sens, en faisant apparaître des piliers sous lui. Lorsque Envy fut projeté à travers la fenêtre, Ed se dit qu'il allait atterrir des kilomètres plus loin avec quelques bouts de verre en prime. Il se tourna en voyant Al qui tenait Pinako et Winry -la vraie cette fois- avec Den qui lui courait autour. La jeune fille avait la marque des liens qu'Alphonse avait visiblement détachés. Celle-ci se jeta sur lui, en larmes.

-Ed!

-T'en fais pas Winry, c'est fini...

Il la serra dans ses bras. Et soudain, il fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Même s'il risquait la clé à molette pour compenser le coup dû à l'auto-mail qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui octroyer, même si Al et Pinako allaient se moquer de lui, il s'en fichait. Seule Winry était dans ses yeux pour le moment. Les conséquences viendraient plus tard. Alors, relevant la tête de Winry, il effleure ses lèvres...

... Et sentit Winry intensifier le baiser. Croyant rêver, il se contenta de reculer et de dire, gêné:

-Je t'aime, Winry...

Lorsqu'elle le ré-embrassa, et cette fois il en était certain, elle lui murmura:

-Idiot... Ce type avait l'air fort... Tu aurais pu mourir...

-Il n'est pas si fort que ça. Et je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça. Le risque, c'était qu'il garde ton apparence car j'aurais été incapable de le frapper. Oui, parce que c'est toi mon point faible, Winry. Et j'ai un faible pour toi. Comprenant le jeu de mots pourri d'Ed, Winry rit:

-Toi, t'es vraiment un nabot inconscient!

Ed préféra ignorer le "nabot" et rétorqua:

-C'est juste que je suis prêt à tout pour te protéger...

Se sentant rougir, Winry ne trouva pas de meilleure façon de le cacher que de ré-embrasser le blond. Celui-ci s'empressa de répondre au baiser et la jeune fille lui murmura:

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Edward...

 **TOUT MIMI TOUT PLEIN! (Aah une tarée qui vient tout gâcher!) Fuyez! Bon ça part en délire. Dans le prochain chap': LA VENGEANCE D'ENVY A CAUSE DE CE MASSACRE, CETTE CUISANTE DÉFAITE! XO (c'est faux...) Prochain chapitre sérieusement: Roy et Riza. Zoubis. ^^.**


	7. Artifices : Roy x Riza

**Mon ordi bug plus! Alléluia! Désolée pour ce retard... Je me suis rendue compte que ces chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs qu'avant, depuis le chapitre dernier! Bah, c'est pas trop grave non. J'ai posté celui-ci vite fait car j'avais trop hâte de poster le prochain AlxMay mon couple préféré du moment. (oui ça change tt le temps) Qui d'ailleurs sera encore plus long que celui-ci. Dans ce chapitre-ci, Roy se met en mode faux-cul... J'ai décidé de faire souffrir un peu Roy dans une de mes fics, il s'en sort trop bien... Dans ma fic "ils perdent la boule" il est dégueulasse avec Edward! Du coup j'ai décidé de venger Ed. Je sais pas encore dans quelle fic il va morfler... En tout cas probablement pas celle-là... Bon bref je vous laisse lire! ^^.**

-Hawkeye...

-Colonel?

Le colonel se tourna vers sa subordonnée. Il venait de brûler vif un psychopathe qui s'apprêtait à buter son lieutenant alors qu'elle faisait la promenade d'Hayate. Il épousseta sa veste et toussota.

-J'arrive au bon moment on dirait.

-Colonel... Que faisiez-vous ici?!

-Je voulais vous voir lieutenant.

-Ah bon. Au lieu de rédiger ces foutus dossiers.

-Mais vous me manquiiiiiieeeeez terrrriblemeeent!

-Désolée pour vous.

-Et je voulais vous inviter au restaurant.

-Bien sûr.

-Ce n'est pas une blague! J'ai même réservé la meilleure table! Je suis sorti alors qu'il pleuvait, j'étais trempé!

-C'est le moment où je dois rire.

-Sarcastique.

-Je sais.

Elle tapota l'épaule de son colonel.

-Désolée de vous avoir fait vous sentir impuissant. Je ne suis pas libre ce soir.

Elle s'éloigna. Lui cligna un instant des yeux comme un débile et sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis il suivit son premier lieutenant jusque chez elle.

-Vous m'avez filée.

-Désolé. Si je vous laisse partir je me serai mouillé pour rien et je n'aime pas ça.

-Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas disponible.

-Avec qui dînez-vous?

-Avec...

Elle fut incapable d'inventer un nom.

-Je vois., s'amusa-t-il, très charmante compagnie... Je vais me joindre à vous.

-Euh ne vous incrustez pas trop surtout...

-Dé-so-lééé... Mais je viens quand même.

La soirée se déroula normalement, tantôt ils évoquaient le passé, tantôt ils parlaient boulot, tantôt Roy tentait des approches et Riza l'envoyait bouler avec ses remarques sarcastiques, tantôt il parlait du Fullmetal Nabot Petit Comme Un Haricot... Puis alors qu'ils mangeaient les desserts Roy, tapotant du bout des doigts la table, dit machinalement:

-Dans les films, c'est le moment où le héros et la fille s'embrassent. Il lui propose de goûter son dessert, elle accepte et après avoir goûté ils s'embrassent.

-Vous êtes un charmant idéaliste. Vous regardez trop de films, et en plus dans les films c'est plutôt ils se disputent et elle se barre.

-C'est ce que vous comptez faire?

-Parce que vous imaginiez l'autre scénario?

Roy sourit timidement.

-Après tout, vous venez de dire que j'étais un _charmant_ idéaliste...

-Vous vous imaginez tout ça, vous êtes cupide, colonel...

Rentrant dans son petit jeu, Mustang répondit:

-Et vous inexpressive...

-Vous pensez peut-être que cette soirée se terminera comme dans les films...

-Vous résistez bien, lieutenant.

-J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas de voir votre désir tomber à l'eau, colonel Roy Mustang.

-J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas de fondre comme un glacier au soleil face à moi, lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et elle lui répondit par un léger sourire.

C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte de la situation gênante. Ils rougirent soudainement sans prévenir et décidèrent de manger leur dessert, avec un regard désormais bien fuyant.

Puis Roy paya et ils sortirent.

-N'oubliez pas de me prévenir la prochaine fois que vous mangez avec cette charmante personne qu'est vous-même!

Elle ne répondit pas et commença à rentrer chez elle. Puis elle hésita et finalement se retourna:

-Colonel, merci de m'avoir aidée aujourd'hui.

-Aidée? Plutôt sauvée! Sans moi vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est!

Puis, alors qu'ils repartaient chacun de leur côté, Roy s'arrêta brusquement. L'image de Hughes, mort, dans la cabine téléphonique lui revint en mémoire. Il courut vers la lieutenante et s'exclama:

-Non! Je te raccompagne. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas me permettre de risquer de te perdre. Si tu meurs, je n'y survivrai pas. Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi!

Sans demander plus d'explications, elle hocha la tête et rentra chez elle à ses côtés. Visiblement l'incident du matin avait fait ouvrir les yeux à Roy. Arrivés devant chez elle il lui dit:

-Excuse-moi mais... Je ne veux plus te laisser seule. Je viendrai te chercher demain matin, nous irons au travail ensemble. Je veux te protéger. Tu acceptes?

-Bien sûr colonel. A demain.

-A demain lieutenant.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle rougit, puis le serra aussi. Ils s'étaient tous deux rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient jamais en sécurité. Voilà pourquoi, l'un comme l'autre, voulaient protéger son supérieur ou sa subordonnée. Car pour Riza, Roy était au coeur de sa vie. Et c'était aussi réciproque.


	8. Artifices : Alphonse x May

**Aah voilà mon petit Al/May chou! :) Il sera très long (le chapitre) donc voilà. Bah... Lisez bien?**

Alphonse arriva à Xing. I mois il était rentré à Amestris revoir Ed, Winry et Mamy. Et aujourd'hui il partait voir May et apprendre un peu plus d'élixirologie avec elle. Après avoir traversé le désert à dos de chameau depuis trois semaines (bonjour la galère) il arriva à un petit bourg. Il s'écroula et demanda à un habitant.

-Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où nous sommes?

L'homme le regarda l'air surpris et demanda:

-Ah, vous être étranger! Vous être bienvenu à village! Vous être à village des Dragons noirs, bienvenue à Xing!

Alphonse n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

-Xing? Non, déjà?

-Oui, Xing. Vous être touriste?

-Oui, un peu, enfin, j'ai aussi quelques connaissances ici...

-Quelques connaissances? Dont qui?

-Lin Yao et sa garde du corps Lan Fan, ainsi que la 17ème princesse du clan Chang...

L'homme écarquilla les yeux:

-Vous connaître Empereur?!

-Euh, oui... C'est vrai qu'il est empereur... (à ce moment-là Al s'imagina la scène où dans le tome 11, Ed arrive et voit Lin en train de manger...) Ha, ha!

-Si vous être connaissance d'Empereur Yao, nous offrons vous un cheval!

-Merci beaucoup. Occupez-vous bien de ce chameau, il m'a été tellement utile.

Tandis que le chameau se ruait sur un bassin d'eau, Al monta sur le cheval.

-Merci pour les renseignements. Le palais royal est loin?

-A une ou deux heures à pied. A cheval, sans doute 45 minutes.

-Merci mon brave! Au revoir!

-Au revoir!

Al envoya le cheval au galop, et 30 minutes plus tard, arriva au niveau du Palais Royal. Des gardes lui demandèrent:

-Bonjour, vous êtes?

-Serait-il possible de voir l'Empereur ou son garde Lan Fan? Dites-leur que c'est Alphonse Elric, ils me reconnaîtront.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de l'Empereur en personne. Lin s'écria:

-Al?! Copain! Quelle surprise!

Alphonse se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lin et salua son ami ainsi que Lan Fan.

-Ecoutez, promis je repasserai, mais j'ai juste besoin d'une info: où est May?

-Ah, la gamine? Elle est au temple, c'te question!

-Au temple?

-Ben oui, tu viens bien pour son mariage non?

-Son mariage?!

-Oh tu n'es pas au courant? Elle va se marier avec un membre du clan Yuko. Et ce, dans 30 minutes!

-PARDON?! JE VAIS EMPÊ... Euh, je vais voir ça! Tant mieux pour elle! Le temple est où?

Lin se marra:

-Toujours à droite! Fais vite, ta destinée t'attends!

Al ne prit même pas le temps de lui tirer la langue et partit avec son cheval au triple galop. Il tourna toujours à droite jusqu'à atteindre un joli bâtiment portant l'enseigne: Temple d'Hera. (ce n'est pas mon invention ça vient de la mythologie grecque où Héra est la déesse des mariages et autres.) C'était si mignon qu'Al se promit de rester contempler ce travail d'artiste après la cérémonie. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et entra, se faufilant parmi les convives, bien qu'un peu remarquable avec son vieux jean et son haut marron par rapport aux invités, tous en superbes tenues impeccables. Il vit May, sur l'estrade, en robe blanche magnifique parsemée de papillons dorés. Sa longue traîne se répandait derrière elle. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en chignon. Al fut ému. Déjà, elle se mariait. Sûrement un mariage arrangé. Il fut tout de même un peu triste et nostalgique qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit, et en repensant à la petite May Chang qui se battait pour sauver son pays, mais qui déjà allait oublier son nom de jeune fille. Et surtout, un étrange sentiment l'envahissait. Il eut un gros pincement au coeur en repensant à elle, riante, l'appelant "seigneur Al", se chamaillant avec Ed ou se battant avec Lan Fan, chérissant son Xiao Mei (=le panda (qui se tenait sur son épaule, en mini-costume spécial-panda)) et inversement, endormie dans son armure... Et voilà qu'elle partait. Cette innocente jeune fille s'en allait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi pensait-il ça? Il allait pourtant la revoir! Mais... Ce qu'il ressentait était pire. Il en voulait presque au fiancé de l'épouser. Pourtant il aurait dû se réjouir du bonheur de son amie... Il la regarda et vit que ses petites mains tremblaient. Sûrement dû au trac. Il crois les yeux de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas le voir. Ses yeux semblaient tristes, dans le vague... Al fut soudain étreint de ce sentiment, et, ne supportant plus cette douleur au coeur, s'apprêta à regagner la sortie. A ce moment-là le prêtre demanda:

-Monsieur Yari Yuko, 6ème prince du clan Yuko, fils de Kazu et Maki Yuko, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle May Chang ici présente?

-Oui.

-Mademoiselle May Chang, 17ème princesse du clan Chang, fille de Kunama et Amy Chang, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Yari Yuko ici présent?

May hésita. Elle pensa d'abord à Seigneur Alphonse, qui lui avait tant sauvé la vie et qu'elle aimait tant. Sa douceur, sa gentillesse, sa convivialité étaient irremplaçables. Oui, elle aurait tellement aimé être à ses côtés au lieu d'être aux côtés de ce Machin Yuko! Mais elle repensa à son clan... Ici ils espéraient tous qu'elle accepte, et que ils gagnent un peu d'influence. Car même si l'empereur Yao protégeait bien tous les clans, ces clans n'étaient pas très influents pour autant. Elle devait sauver son clan... Seigneur Al l'aurait voulu... Seigneur Al...

Elle se retint de justesse de pleurer. _"Pardon, seigneur Al."_

Sa voix tremblota légèrement lorsqu'elle répondit:

-Oui.

Al était en train de sortir de la salle, souffrant pour une raison inconnue. (ça s'appelle l'amûûûr, Al.) Les portes allaient se refermer derrière lui, lorsqu'il entendit May répondre:

-Oui.

Les portes se refermèrent doucement, et Alphonse déglutit péniblement. "Bah, pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer un jour si joyeux, après tout May se marie je devrais être content pour elle!"

Puis il revit la petite May toujours souriante à ses côtés. Et il la compara avec celle qu'il avait vue sur l'estrade de l'autel. Rien à voir. L'une respirait la joie de vivre; on avait facilement pitié de l'autre. Il se souvint de celle qui parfois se jetait à son cou, et de l'image de celle qui tremblait de tout son corps. Il se souvint de celle qui avait toujours un étincelle dans les yeux qui réchauffait n'importe quel coeur, et de celle dont, dans les yeux, on ne lisait que douleur, il se souvint de la May qui riait tant autrefois, et de celle qui aujourd'hui disait "oui", avec sa souffrance dans le tremblement de sa voix.

Puis Al comprit. Ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la jalousie, et surtout... De l'amour? Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser tomber. Puis il pensa:

"Tu vas vraiment la laisser tomber? Alors que tu l'aimes? Ne fais pas semblant de n'avoir pas vu sa douleur. Encore une fois, tu fuis. Sois courageux au moins une fois dans ta vie! Ne l'abandonne pas! Retrouve cette May souriante! Allez, Al, aide-la!"

A l'intérieur de l'autel:

-Bien. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Voyant le silence dans l'assemblée, le prêtre s'apprêtait à dire que le moment était venu d'échanger les anneaux, lorsque la lourde double-porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux battants claquèrent, et un jeune garçon entra, criant presque:

-MOI! JE M'Y OPPOSE!

May sursauta. Lui, ici, maintenant? Elle murmura, rougissant:

-Seigneur Al...

Le futur mari de May se tourna vers Al, et demanda:

-Qui es-tu, toi? Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas invité!

-Je suis l'ami de l'Empereur Yao! Et je suis également l'homme qui est amoureux de May !

Un silence suivit cette présentation, certains restant bloqués sur la première partie de la phrase, d'autres sur la deuxième, d'autres sur les deux.

-Ami de Yao ou pas, tu n'as nullement le droit de t'incruster à mon mariage et de le gâcher!

-MAY! s'écria Alphonse, ignorant royalement les commentaires du fiancé. JE T'AIME, ET JE SAIS QUE TU AGIS POUR TON CLAN, ALORS SI TU VEUX, REMBARRE-MOI ET EPOUSE-LE! Mais... Montre que tu es heureuse, parce que... Je déteste te voir triste. Si tu refuses, tu peux vivre avec moi. Mais May... Souris comme avant. Je ne veux pas que moi, ton clan, ou lui, te force à faire des choses. Je veux juste te revoir sourire comme avant.

-Seigneur Al...

Le regard de la princesse passa de Al à ses parents, de ses parents à son fiancé, en passant par le prêtre et les anneaux, et ses chaussures... Pour revenir sur Alphonse. Ce manège se répéta jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde Al d'un air déterminé.

-Mon clan, pardon, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. J'aime seigneur Al et c'est avec lui que je veux être.

Murmures dans l'assemblée. Un membre du clan s'exclama:

-Sale peste! Tu confies ta vie à un parfait inconnu, un étranger et tu ne penses qu'à toi! Et nous alors? Tu nous abandonnes? Espèce de garce!

Alphonse vit May sur le point de pleurer et cela l'énerva. Et Dieu sait qu'il ne faut _**JAMAIS**_ énerver Al. Il se tourna vers le Chang, rouge de colère.

-Pardon?! Je suis peut-être un étranger, mais ce n'est pas May l'égoïste, c'est vous, vous êtes égoïstes! May, vous l'avez envoyée chercher l'immortalité, seule dans un pays lointain et inconnu, juste pour la survie de votre clan?! Vous avez confié cette mission... Ce fardeau... A une enfant?! Avez-vous seulement conscience de ce qu'elle a pu vivre?! De tout le mal qu'elle s'est donné? De la pression et l'angoisse que, seule, elle essayait de surmonter?! Savez-vous à quel point May a souffert?! Elle culpabilisait tellement! Elle a été en danger aussi! Oui, apprenez que plusieurs fois, la 17ème princesse de Xing a failli mourir. Elle a déjà été au bord de la mort, elle a failli mourir déshydratée, tranchée, avalée, écrasée, explosée et j'en passe! Mais en aviez-vous simplement idée? Non évidemment, car tout ce qui vous intéressait c'était cette foutue immortalité! Jamais vous ne vous seriez préoccupés de la vie d'une enfant! Et vous vous permettez de l'exploiter en plus après?! De la manipuler?! Je suis peut-être étranger, égoïste, inconscient, inconnu, tout ce que vous voulez, mais moi jamais je n'aurais envoyé une enfant à la mort! Et vous vous dites amicaux?!

-Oncle, tenta May, Seigneur Alphonse n'est pas un inconnu. Il m'a sauvée la vie à plusieurs reprises, il a toujours été à mes côtés, il m'a soutenue dans ma quête... Et je l'aime.

Elle se tourna, rouge, en pleurs et souriante, vers Alphonse qu'elle courut rejoindre. Il la prit dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, en sentant ces petites mains lui agripper le T-shirt, Al crut retrouver la petite princesse qu'il avait connue. Il caressa sa tête.

Il murmura:

-Désolé de m'être emporté avec ton clan... Tu vas avoir des problèmes...

-Mais non seigneur Alphonse. Merci d'être venu me sauver... Comme chaque fois.

Les deux amoureux (trop gnooon) sourirent lorsqu'un membre du clan Yuko, aussi vénère que l'autre, s'exclama:

-Ca suffit! La traîtresse insolente! Capturez-les tous les deux! Ils seront emprisonnés et jugés!

-Oh là mon bonhomme, j'ai mon mot à dire non?

Tout le monde blêmit sauf Al et May qui soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Alt... Altesse...

-Alors comme ça on embête mon pote et sa future femme, hein?! Et on prend des décisions à ma place qui plus est... Insolent...

Tandis que les convives tentaient tant bien que mal de s'incliner, Lin Yao fit un petit clin d'œil à Al et sa princesse.

-Filez! Et après Al t'as intérêt à me raconter ce que t'as encore fait!

-Oui, merci!

Al prit sa princesse dans les bras et ils sortirent en éclatant de rire.

-Seigneur Al... Merci beaucoup!

-De rien, Princesse!

 **Très long ce OneShot. Désolée pour la longueur. Voilà... Je trouve Al et May so cute mais c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de fics sur eux, contrairement au Royai ou au Edwin... Bon j'adore Royai et Edwin mais aussi AlMay... Ils sont trop mimis. Le prochain: Lin/Ranfan. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'histoire. Bisou :* Bye-bye. PS: Je me suis rendue compte que les deux AlMay que j'ai faits dans cette fic sont la suite des évènements de la fin du manga... Et ça se passe toujours à Xing... D'ailleurs pour la ville je me suis inspirée des "clichés" de ce genre de pays. Bon bref, à+! ^^.**


	9. Artifices : Lin x Ranfan

-Prince Lin, vous savez qu'il faudrait envisager de faire un successeur...

-Pourquoi, je suis vieux ?

-Non, prince, mais à votre âge...

C'était toujours pareil. Chaque fois, les Xinois faisaient tout un discours au prince héritier pour qu'il se marie. Et chaque fois, Lan Fan attendait...

-Prince, vous savez, l'utilité d'une femme... bla blabla...

-Prince...

-Ouais, ouais...

-Prince, il est grand temps de vous décider! Vous avez déjà quinze ans! Il faut vous trouver une femme! Parmi les princesses du clan Yao, il y a de bons partis... Nous allons vous en présenter si vous le désirez...

-Non.

-Par exemple, cette Aki Yao... Pardon?!

-J'ai dit : non. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier. Enfin, pas avec l'une de ces filles.

-Oh mais sinon, parmi le clan Shin il y a aussi...

-Vous m'avez mal compris. La seule personne que je souhaite épouser, c'est ma merveilleuse garde du corps. Lan Fan.

Lan Fan rougit brusquement. Elle avait dû rêver. Elle était dans la salle voisine de celle où avait lieu la "réunion-rappeleuse-d'âge-et-d'utilité-du-mariage-à-quinze-ans". Lorsqu'elle vit le prince en sortir, il dit simplement:

-On y va, Lan Fan.

Mais elle crut percevoir un léger sourire lorsque Lin Yao la vit. Alors elle sourit aussi. Tout simplement.

 **Je ne fais aucun commentaire sur cet énorme retard. ^^.**


	10. Bouquet Final : Edward x Winry

**Le nouveau chapitre est enfin sorti !**

-Winry, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner...

-Il n'y a rien à faire. Laisse moi.

Ed se maudit intérieurement. Quel imbécile il était ! Alors que lui et Al venaient de rentrer à Resembool, Edward s'était énervé contre Winry et l'avait insultée en la traitant de grosse m****. La cause : en voulant les serrer dans ses bras, elle avait fait tomber la montre d'argent d'Ed quelque part sur la colline. Et Winry l'avait mal pris. Il faut dire que l'insulte n'était pas très aimable... Normal pour une insulte, direz-vous. Alors Ed s'approcha de Winry et lui prit la main.

-Winry...

Celle-ci se dégagea.

-Laisse-moi. Retourne faire joujou avec ton alchimie.

-Winry, je suis désolé, sincèrement, pardon, je ne le pensais pas...

-Tu ne te rends pas compte comme c'est blessant, humiliant ! Je te déteste Edward !

-Moi aussi.

-Tu crois être mieux mais tu n'es qu'un... Pardon ?

-Moi aussi je me déteste. Pardonne-moi Winry. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande. Sinon je partirai définitivement.

Elle rougit aussitôt.

-B-bon... Si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner, promets-moi qu'après tout ça, après ces Homonculus, tu m'épousera.

Il rougit. Il l'aimait mais elle n'avait de cesse de le surprendre avec son impulsivité. Lui aussi était impulsif pourtant.

-Idiote, pourquoi attendre la fin de cette histoire... Je peux t'épouser là.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il s'empara d'un drap qui traînait dans la pièce et le mit sur la tête de sa petite amie.

-Mademoiselle Winry Rockbell, acceptez-vous de devenir ma femme ?

Elle rougit à son tour.

-Ben oui ! Monsieur Edward Elric, acceptez-vous de devenir mon mari ?

-Ben, c'est que...

-Ed!

Il l'embrassa.

-Bien sûr que oui imbécile !

-Ed...

-Mmh?

-T'es vraiment un gamin encore.

-CHUIS PAS UN GAMIN ! Hurla-t-il en lui assenant un coup d'oreiller sur la tête. Et pour info... J'allais pas partir. Je ne supporterai pas de vivre loin de toi. Je t'aime, Winry.

-Je t'aime, Ed... Mais qu'est-ce que t'es borné des fois...


	11. Bouquet Final : Roy x Riza

**Le troisième Royai !**

-Colonel...

Le colonel regarda son lieutenant.

-Oui ?

-Quand vous disiez vouloir me protéger...

Elle frappa l'épaule de Roy.

-... JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE CELA SIGNIFIAIT ME TENIR LA MAIN TOUTE LA JOURNÉE !

-Hein ? Demanda t il innocemment. Ben pour moi, si. C'est important non ?

-Colonel, vous me faites honte...

-Rôh, pourquoi ça ?

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler pendant longtemps encore. Ils étaient comme ça. Ils n'étaient pas amis, ils n'étaient pas amants. Ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre des sentiments très forts, c'était la preuve de leur "amour". Il aimait bien la charrier, et parfois elle rentrait dans son jeu. Mais cela ne dépassait jamais le cadre affectif. Une fois ils avaient tenté de s'embrasser. Même si chacun avait ce goût toujours imprimé sur les lèvres, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne pouvaient s'armer vraiment. Leur relation était bien trop précieuse et complexe pour être réduite au simple mot "amour". Ce serait toujours ça, Roy le dragueur, Riza la fidèle et cassante. Même si Roy avait arrêté de fréquenter les filles du bar et d'ailleurs. Même si Riza parfois, montrait énormément d'attachement pour lui, et que c'était réciproque. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé cette question, mais tous deux s'imaginaient vivre en collocation. Alors peut-être qu'un "nous deux" serait possible. Mais qui sait ? En attendant, ils s'aimaient ainsi, c'était leur façon à eux de s'aimer, tant pis si ça plaisait ou non. C'était une autre forme d'amour, l'amour platonique. Comme quoi, on pouvait vivre heureux sans mariage.


	12. Bouquet Final : Alphonse x May

Ce soir là il neigeait. L'hiver à Amestris était souvent enneigé, mais jamais si beau. Alphonse, emmitouflé dans un plaid, contemplait les toiles d'araignée givrées et les réverbères qui y projetaient leur lumière pâle. Le ciel était à demi dissimulé par des nuages, laissant juste quelques rayons de lune filtrer à travers eux, donnant une lumière bleutée étrange à cette nuit magique. Il entendit soudain de petits pas et ne se retourna pas. Il sentit une petite main se poser sur son épaule.

-Tu ne dors pas Alphonse-sama ?

-Coucou May. Non, j'observe la nuit ce soir... C'est vraiment magnifique...

-Oui, c'est très beau, commenta-t-elle.

-Il neige comme ça à Xing ?

-Oh, rarement. C'est même exceptionnel.

Alphonse baissa la tête. Pour combler le silence gênant, il finit par dire.

-Je suis désolé. Par ma faute tu as dû quitter les tiens...

-Ne vous excusez pas Alphonse sama ! C'était mon choix aussi !

-Non ! Il devait forcément y avoir une solution, ou pouvait les convaincre... Tu n'aurais pas été obligée de partir...

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Non. Tu ne connais pas ma famille. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux. Ils n'auraient pas accepté. Tout ce qui leur importe, c'est le clan. La preuve ils m'ont envoyée seule chercher Pierre Philosophale. Ils se fichaient de moi du moment que j'avais la pierre.

-Mais ça doit être dur pour eux...

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne leur en veux pas trop... J'aurais pu faire un scandale mais je n'ai rien dit, je suis juste partie... C'était un jeu d'enfant, je l'avais déjà fait... Et puis sans ce voyage on ne se serait pas rencontrés.

Il lui proposa le plaid. Elle se blottit contre lui et il referma sur eux deux la couverture.

-Tu as sans doute raison... Mais tu ne regrettes rien ?

-Non. Je sais que Lin Yao les aidera. Le reste, pour ce que j'en ai à faire... Du moment que je peux vivre auprès de l'homme que j'aime...

Alphonse rougit.

-Oui... Il est tard, tu devrais dormir. Il faudrait rentrer...

May se blottit un peu plus.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Tu veux pas qu'on reste encore un peu ?

Alphonse la serra dans ses bras.

-D'accord.

Il commença à fredonner une berceuse. May lui sourit. Au bout d'un moment elle s'endormit. Il contempla une dernière fois ce paysage magique, embrassa May sur le front et la porta.

-Tu as raison, c'est mieux ainsi, sans doute...

Et il rentra. Il se demanda, le lendemain, s'il avait rêvé ces instants merveilleux. Mais en parlant avec May, il se rendit compte que si c'était un rêve, alors ils étaient dans le même rêve.


	13. Bouquet Final : Lin x Ranfan

-Lan Fan.

Lan Fan se retourna.

-Oui prince ?

-Épouse moi s'il te plaît.

Elle rougit brusquement.

-Mais Prince je ne peux pas faire ça !

-S'te plaît, j'en ai trop marre de ces gens qui... Qui... Rah ça m'énerve ! Toi au moins t'es une fille bien Ranfan. Tu me soutiens dans ma quête avide de pouvoir. Toi je t'aime.

Elle rougit une nouvelle fois. Heureusement que son masque était là. Mais lorsque le Prince Lin Yao lui enleva sa barrière de défense, il la découvrit, rouge poivron.

-Tu m'aimes, dis ? Visiblement oui...

Elle ne put rien répondre. Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Elle s'en était rendue compte depuis longtemps. Sinon pourquoi lui serait-elle si dévouée ? Pour son clan ? Pourquoi pas, mais toute cette volonté en trop ne venait que de son amour. Et après tout elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle devait exécuter ses ordres. Mais si son cœur devait parler, elle dirait oui, mille fois oui. Et Lin, lui, était sincère. Il avait peur que la brune ne prenne ça sur le ton de la rigolade, même si ce n'était VRAIMENT pas son genre, mais il l'aimait vraiment aussi. Alors ils se marièrent quelques jours plus tard, en petit comité. Ils ne laissèrent rien paraître de cette union, si ce n'était quelques effleurements de temps en temps, quelques regards doux. Quelques signes d'amour.

Ainsi, quatre histoires d'amour, différentes et semblables à la fois, chacune à leur façon, s'achèvent en même temps. S'achèvent ? Non, plutôt : Quatre histoires d'amour commencent.

 **Finish ! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont mis en fav / qui suivaient / qui ont reviewté (?) cette fic ! Cette fic est la troisième que j'aie publiée, mais malgré tout, je ne la finis que maintenant ! Je vous invite à venir voir mon profil (je me fais de la pub ^^) ou à continuer de naviguer sur le Fan-site ! Bye ! ^^.**


End file.
